tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Demonhead
This page is for the evil Decepticon Demonhead. Demonhead is a member of the Decepticon starship Cronos, serving with a crew of bloodthirsty brutes and conniving backstabbers. For the last few millennia, he and his fellow crewmates have traveled the galaxy, scouting out new conquests for the Decepticon Empire, and have only recently returned. As a result, their bodyshells have been adapted to environs alien to both Cybertron and Earth, giving them grotesque appearances. Demonhead himself was once a Cybertronian fighter jet, but has since altered his altmode to accommodate the long periods in space, functioning both in air and vacuum. He is a practitioner of Crystalocution, accurately striking fracture points on his enemies' bodies to destroy them, a skill which also helps him to keep his crew in line. Demonhead is a loyalist, gladly following Megatron's orders without question. However, he is extremely overconfident, a trait made worse by the lack of meaningful resistance during his scouting mission. He has a tendency to be disrespectful toward anyone who isn't Megatron or one of his trusted entourage, and this lack of respect grows exponentially the further down they are on the food chain. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Demonhead was built on Cybertron a few million years ago, and has served Megatron loyally since. He has been a practitioner of Crystalocution, an ancient Cybertronian martial art, for most of his life, though his refusal to acknowledge the spiritual aspects has prevented him from achieving true mastery. A few thousand years ago, he and a crew of five other Decepticons were chosen to embark on a scouting mission across the galaxy, in search of new conquests once the war with the Autobots was won. Naturally, being the loyalist that he is, Demonhead eagerly accepted. While exploring alien worlds in these far-off regions, he and his crew adapted to these strange environs, giving them the grotesque appearances they have now. MUX History: Demonhead's crew have recently returned to the area of space where the main action is taking place, and Demonhead has once again joined the ranks of active soldiers alongside the rest of his team. OOC Notes Demonhead's crewmates are available for application. Snapper's a violent, meatheaded thug, Deep Blue's a sadistic cannibal with a primal outlook, Deathclaw is cannibuddies with Deep Blue but even more sneerily arrogant than Demonhead, Barabat cares more about a good fight than wanton destruction, and Eyegor is the ever-unheeded tactical brains of the group who only follows Megatron because it's just how things are. Logs 2014 * Apr. 29 - "An Oil Cake A Jug of Enerwine and Thee" - The crude and the hoity-toity find themselves at the same bar for a relaxing drink. Hilarity ensues. 2015 * February 17 - "Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform" - The Autobotss respond to an attack in the Gulf of Mexico. * September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" - First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. Players Demonhead is played by his creator. References * Gillhead @ machinerobo wiki Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:Decepticons Category:Devilcons Category:OCs Category:Seekers Category:Transformers Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron